Gone
by severussnapefan123
Summary: "Mitchie left. She doesn't love me. She is gone." 9 months later: "I couldn't find her. I'll never see Mitchie again."   Will Shane ever move on? Will he ever let Mitchie go from his past? Warning: Contains death/suicide!
1. The Perfect Day

**I'm starting another story, so I'm going to be writing two at the same time! **** The whole story is in Shane's POV by the way. Mitchie and Shane are 22 years old. This is happening after CR and CR2. They live in Florida.**

**Warning: This story contains DEATH/SUICIDE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

I went to bed with the biggest smile in the history of smiles. I just had the best day of my life, with my girlfriend Mitchie. We had our one year anniversary today. I gave her flowers straight off in the morning. After that, we went to the beach to swim. We played in the waves on Cocoa Beach, holding hands of course, to keep her safe. We ran around in the sand, laughing, yelling, and kissing. Then, we laid down in the sand, and we had a picnic, while the waves touched our feet. We just laid there, staring into each other's eyes. Hers were so perfect, in every single way. We stayed there to watch the sunset, and then I took her to this famous sushi restaurant. My hair wasn't perfect during that time, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care, since the one person who I cared about, had her eyes on me the whole time, despite my hair. If she didn't care, then I wouldn't either. Then we went home. And now I'm in my bed, with her right beside me. I realized IT today. I realized that she was the one. The one I'd spend the rest of my life with.

"Mitchie, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?"

"Shane…how many times do I have to tell you, I am not that beautiful. But thanks, you are truly a gentleman! And, you, on the other hand, are the most handsome guys in the world!

"Thanks, Mitchie."

"You're welcome, pop star. I'm getting kind of tired, can we go to bed?"

"Of, course, my dear Mitchie. Good night! And I love you."

"Goodnight, Shane. I…lo, love you too." Was she hesitating? Was she second-guessing my feelings for her? After all we went through! All the fights, all the tears, all the laughter, all our romantic dates…I had this horrible feeling inside, that something bad was happening at the moment.

Well, I coundn't think about that. I knew she loved me, she has said it so many times. Besides, what could possibly go wrong after such a perfect day?

Boy, was I wrong. The next day, the day after the best days in my life, was second worst day of my life.

I woke up, like any other day. But there was one thing wrong. Mitchie wasn't there beside me. At first, I wasn't that worried because I thought she probably went down to look at the ocean. So I, in my pajamas and everything (I get overly worried for Mitchie), go to the ocean to look for her.

"MITCHIE! MITCHIE!" I call. No respond. I looked all the streets, everywhere. I asked people, but no sight of her. So I assume she could still be in the house. I come back, and look everywhere. Still no sight of Mitchie. I started getting so worried, my hands started sweating, and my breath got a lot deeper and faster. I go in our room again, and check the closet. There were only my clothes there, hers were gone. Where did they go? I asked myself. She left her cell phone, so I wouldn't be able to call her. Figures. I knew there was only one reason possible, but I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening, not after yesterday. I paced back and force, trying to accept it.

She was gone. For good. She didn't love me. She was gone. I didn't know where she was. She was gone. She didn't love me. I'd never see her again.

She was gone.

That moment, that realization, started one of the worst days of my life. The second, to be exact.

**So here is the beginning of this new story! ** **Hope you guys like it! I know it's sad, I just sometimes like to make sad stories! Haha, sorry! So how are you liking it so far? Any suggestions? Please READ and REVIEW and I will update tomorrow hopefully! **


	2. Gotta Find You

**Here is Chapter 2! Please READ and REVIEW! **** The song is "Gotta Find You" By Joe Jonas from Camp Rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock **

2 weeks later:

Mitchie was gone. She left me here alone, she doesn't love me. These two things kept running through my mind, every second of the day.

I literally walked through these next few days of my life. I didn't care what I looked like, or what people thought of me. All I cared about was Mitchie, who I'm obviously not good enough for. I tried to work for her, and I knew that I wasn't good enough, but I hoped. I hoped a lot that she would accept my many faults, and love me. But I didn't hope enough. And it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. So I just sat, until Nate tried to put some sense into me.

"Dude, she's not coming back." That was when I started crying. I tried to admit it to myself, but I also tried to believe that I was imagining things. Hearing come from his mouth, I knew it was true.

"I'm sorry Nate, it's just, everywhere I go, and I see her. In our room, I remember where each of her things were. Here, was her alarm clock, to wake up for work. We slept under 2 blankets, and the one that was hers, is gone. Her laptop, gone. Her notebook, that said, 'Mitchie's Song's', gone. I look at the drawers and closet. Even though, you could barely see all of her clothes, compared to mine, I remember where everything went. Her jeans, boots, shirts, and sweaters. I imagine all the stuff, as if she never left. I take a shower, and I have ten different types of shampoo and condition. But the one shampoo, the most important in my life, is gone. It's all gone, but most importantly, she is gone. And she didn't even have the guts to tell me. She didn't respect me enough, to tell me those few words, or even write them down to me. Well, what does it matter, anyways? Either way, she doesn't love me." I continued bawling, for the first time since childhood.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I am here. It's okay. People still love you. Think of all the good things in your life; your career, your fans, Jason and I, your brother, your parents…"

"You think I don't know that?" I spat back at him. "But, guess what, Nate. I DON'T CARE. I'd trade my career, and work at minimum wage, for her to come back. And I tried calling her, but it said the number was disconnected. I tried calling her parents, they wouldn't answer, I left 20 voicemails. Think of what would happen to you if Caitlyn left you, huh?"

"Yes, I understand, but you can't just keep living like this. You have to live your life."

"What if I don't want to? What if I just want to see right her, and stare at her picture all day? Who's going to stop me?"

"I will. Shane, I care about you. And I don't want you to be ruined because of this."

"Well, guess what? I'm already ruined. The only cure I have, is Mitchie. If you find her, then you can cure me. Otherwise, I swear, I will be sad forever. I'll always love her."

Nate didn't respond to this, at least for a while.

"You know what, Shane. I'm not going to argue with you. But, I would be much happier, if you would listen to your own advice sometimes."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Nate went over to the music room, and brought a boom box connected to his iPod, and started plugging it in. Then, he started playing a song. But not just any song, the song I wrote Mitchie in her first year of Camp Rock. The song that signified her voice, and us. I always sung it to her, so she could go to bed. Recently, she had been having troubles falling asleep, since she had constant pains.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Or what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far? _

I started crying, again, at all the memories I had with this song. Could it really be? That she's not all that far? That I have a chance of finding her, of seeing her again?

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

I sighed, knowing it all was true. That she _was _the missing piece, that she was inside of me. Well to think of it, actually, I'm inside of her, since she was the one to steal my heart.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be all right_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spendin' all my time, stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are, is where I wanna be_

_Oh, next to you, and you next to me_

_Oh, I need to find you, yeah_

I, at that moment, knew Nate was right. That I need to follow this song, and not give up. I realized that I don't care if she loves me, I just want to be with her. To watch her grow her, and I don't care if she doesn't marry me. I'll watch her marry the man she really loves. I realized, that all I wanted, is her to be happy. And that's why I wanted to find her. To help her be happy, in everything she does. To be her best friend, in the ups and downs, to all ways be there for her, no matter what happened. Nate, sometimes, can be lifesaving. He was the second most important person in my life, followed by Jason. Then, came my parents and brother.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

_Yeah, yeah I gotta find you_

"Thanks, so much, Nate!" I said, and the tears came again, as I went to hug him.

"No problem, dude. Do what you gotta do. I'll be waiting for you right here. And I'll always support you, through all the ups and downs! And if you move, and need anything, please feel free to visit!"

"Yeah, don't worry yet, I haven't found her. But I will, no doubt."

"I don't have any doubts in you! I believe, and I will pray every day, that you will find her, and everything will be okay between you two."

"Thanks, Nate. You're a real friend."

I knew I wouldn't see him for a long time. That tomorrow, during this time, I would be off. I will go find Mitchie, I'll do whatever it takes to be with her. And if that means, travelling the country, then so be it. This would get a lot of bad media. But then again, I DON'T CARE!

Tomorrow, I would start my journey, to find the love of my life. From the east, to the west, from north to south, I wouldn't stop until I found her. I would find every zoo (she was a zookeeper), and find her. I didn't care, how long this would take. Heck, it could take a year! I knew it would be worth it.

And so I went to bed, with a little more hope, more happiness, than I ever had these whole last two weeks.

**So there's Chapter 2! This one is a little more happy, and the next one will be also! The next chapters after that, will have surprises, so keep on the lookout!**

**READ and REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Journey

**Here is Chapter 3! Please READ and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock **

And the next day, I was on my way. In a car. A beaten up Volkswagen, as a disguise, so people wouldn't suspect Shane Gray. I had sunglasses on, a goofy hat, and a fake mustache. First stop, California. Yep, that's right, I was travelling through the country. I needed a sign, a sign of Mitchie, that she was still somewhere. I planned on going to every zoo, asking if they knew her. If they possibly knew where she transferred to. Where she lived. The zoo that she worked at before, claimed to know nothing. She must have told them not to give anything away. Figures. She must know I'd be searching for her. But she couldn't have predicted my tour across the country. I would have never thought I would do something like this, but here I am anyways!

So I called, and knocked, and visited, many places. I've never been to so many places in my life before. It was crazy.

One Month Later:

Still no sign of her. Been to many states already. Super tired. This last month, I've been getting three to five hours of sleep. No trace. As if she's disappeared from the face of the earth.

One Month Later:

Mitchie is nowhere to be found. My eyes are drifting, I have to go get more coffee, for the third time today.

One Month Later:

Still no sign of her. What if she moved out of the US? Or what if she's in Hawaii or Alaska? Who am I kidding, she hates the cold! She would NEVER move there, even if she was desperate to get rid of me. And she hates islands. She is frightened by them. She would NEVER move to Hawaii.

3 Months Later:

I have checked every state. Every zoo. Every place where she could have been. Even her hometown. Her parents house (they were gone). Where is my dear Mitchie? Why did she leave me here, all on my own? I'm in the middle of Maine, all alone, I've searched the entire country, and I did not get a single, little speck of luck? I started crying.

"MITCHIE! MITCHIE!" I started yelling, in the dark streets of Maine. People started staring at me.

"MITCHIE, I NEED YOU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME, I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU. TALK TO YOU. STARE AT YOU FROM AFAR."

And with that moment, with no answer. I started to lose hope. The hope was drifting, with every second I realized I could never find her. That she wasn't coming back. That I couldn't come home, and see her huge smile, her eyes staring at me.

So I called Nate.

"Hey, Shane! Any luck?" He answered.

"Nate, I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched the whole damn country, and there is no trace of her! I feel lost, and I don't know what to do. I'm in the middle of nowhere, I'm in the middle of Maine for crying out loud! Please help me!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Shane. I'm coming to get you. Don't worry. I'm going to fly to Maine this instant, and we can stay at a hotel until you feel at bit better, then we can go back home."

"Okay. Thanks, Nate."

And within the next five hours, Nate and Jason came to comfort me. I really needed them, they helped me, even though it wasn't very much. I really didn't know what to do. I couldn't meet a girl, because they all looked like Mitchie to me. I just wanted to know where she was, what she was doing. I wanted to know she was okay. That she was happy.

I needed to know. And with that, I decided to try one last thing.

**Okay, here is chapter 3! Sorry it was a bit shorter! **

**I won't be updating this story for a while if I don't receive any reviews, so if you want it to be continued, please REVIEW! I only want to continue, if I feel it is worth it. :D So READ and REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
